


Better and the Best

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, kurotsukki week, professional volleyball, they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he knew of him. Tsukishima Kei, the young and clever middle blocker… Kuroo has even seen him play on other teams, his play always professional but expression completely indifferent. Though, never before, Kuroo had the chance to play against him, or rather with him…<br/>OR<br/>It’s the training camp of Japan’s national team and, Kuroo and Tsukishima meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better and the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 7th. Prompt: Training Camp

When Kuroo comes back from the United States, it is after a busy season, his muscles protesting with exertion and his mind as tired as them. Even the two weeks he got as a mandatory break doesn’t seem to change much.

But, it’s alright, Kuroo decides as he puts on his knee pads. After all every day of his life is filled with volleyball and to be honest, Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Getting up he hastily puts on a loose shirt.

Besides, it’s the training camp for Japan’s national team!

Smirking Kuroo takes off, his pace getting quicker with every step. It can’t get any better than that! And it’s a thrilling feeling to be back for a second year.

At the court the team is already training, saloon filled with rhythmic but also chaotic noises of numerous balls smacking and the whines of shoes.

Kuroo had missed the introduction, having to delay his flight but it’s ok, he is already familiar with the better half of the team. As if cued, from the right end of the court, Bokuto greets him with a great wave and a booming voice. “Kuroo!”

Kuroo smiles at him. Soon the other players have also turned, some giving acknowledging nods, some briefly waving but nobody moves to include him into the practice.

Apparently the news travels fast…

Moving alongside the court, Kuroo observes the other players calmly. The coach must have told them about his light sprain.

Aiming to get to the quieter side of the court and start his own warm up, Kuroo freezes when he sees a blond guy jump, his long arms rising like spears and blocking the spike immediately. Landing, the guy pushes up his glasses with a bored expression.

“Tsukishima, nice!”

Kuroo can feel his eyes opening wider. _Tsukishima Kei?!_

Of course Kuroo knew of him. Tsukishima Kei, the young and clever middle blocker…

Kuroo has even seen him play on other teams, his play always professional but expression completely indifferent. Most of the time, even when he lost a point, not a single muscle moved on Tsukishima’s face.

Though, never before Kuroo had a chance to play against him..or rather with him…

What a pleasant surprise…

Interested, Kuroo watches as Tsukishima once again jumps to block, this time the ball hitting the side of his arm and flying in the air.

Block out

As Kuroo anticipated, the ball skews, hitting out.

The spiker, what was his name...Iwaizumi? He gives a loud cry and when Kuroo looks Tsukishima seems maybe a touch irritated but _mostly_ just unimpressed.

Narrowing his eyes Kuroo watches him. So, this is the guy who is supposed to cover for him for the next few matches… Against the next spike Tsukishima performs splendidly, his timing perfect.  Frowning at the inconsistency Kuroo tilts his head. They certainly need to train.

Moving to somewhere he can clearly observe Tsukishima, Kuroo starts his warm up.

To be honest, Tsukishima Kei had been in his radar for quite some time. It was only natural for Kuroo to know other middle blockers but he could not lie. From the moment he saw Tsukishima block an incredibly fast ball just by himself and still look slightly bored, Kuroo had been hooked. Afterwards he had watched his other games, taking in those clever feints and high blocks.

Tsukishima Kei had so much potential that it was almost painful to watch him. Of course he made mistakes, he was still relatively new in professional leagues, his team losing more often than they won but still…he was… _interesting_. And _hot…_

Huffing a little at his traitorous thoughts, Kuroo finishes his warm up. And then stretching his body for the last time, he gets to his feet.

On the court Tsukishima has finished his blocking practice and now stretching those long legs on the floor.

Unable to take his eyes away from that figure, Kuroo feels the heat prickle down his spine.

How he would like to have those legs hug his-

Stopping his train of thought, Kuroo moves towards Tsukishima.

Now is not the time, he berates himself. Still he can’t help but follow the line of those legs, the collarbone showing under his shirt, the blond strands slightly curving at the nape of that long and pale neck…

“Your last block was inspiring.” He says before he does something stupid like lick the sweat from Tsukishima’s neck.

As expected, Tsukishima raises his head to give Kuroo a disinterested look. “Thank you” he replies, the words clearly forced.

Kuroo can’t help but smirk. Oh, how he wanted to make him show emotion?!

“You could use a bit of enthusiasm though.”

Tsukishima frowns, his cute face wrinkling with distaste. “I’m not good at…those sort of things,” he gets out, his tone repulsed and dismissing.

Kuroo huffs in amusement. “Maybe,” he suggests, squatting before him. “You should let me teach you”

Tsukishima simply raises his head and fixes his eyes on Kuroo’s.

_There!_

Irritation, challenge and interest burn in Tsukishima’s eyes, then a moment later all of it vanish. Once again the neutral mask settles on Tsukishima’s face. Only, this time a cold, self-satisfied smile is also there.

“Are you sure you’ve got anything to teach, old man?”

Oh! _Oh!_ _That little_ …

Kuroo leans forward, now his face even closer to Tsukishima’s. From here, he can see the beauty of Tsukishima’s eyes, feel the warmth of his breath.

“Wait and see, brat”

For a second Kuroo can swear that something akin to amusement passes through Tsukishima’s eyes but then –

“Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima blinks, his face closing off again.

Kuroo raises his head to see a short guy with wild hair, enthusiastically beckon Tsukishima forward. Kuroo knows him from somewhere…but this guy hadn’t been on the team previous year…

“Receiving training!” the new guy announces.

Ah, Nishinoya, the libero! Of course!

Disinterested look on his face, Tsukishima gives a brief nod towards the libero.

Rising up Kuroo offers his hand to Tsukishima. For a brief moment Tsukishima gazes at his hand, then reaching up grabs it. Smiling Kuroo pulls him up, the momentum bringing their bodies closer and with trepidation Kuroo realizes that Tsukishima is actually taller than him.

Tsukishima must have thought the same thing because looking down a bit, he puts on a knowing smirk.

Kuroo smirks too. _Cheeky youth…_

“Later then,” Kuroo says, slowly pulling away his hand from Tsukishima’s grip.

Still gazing at Kuroo, Tsukishima sweeps his sweat with the towel. “Sure” he says. Then taking a small step backwards he stops.

“You’re Kuroo Tetsurou.” He says, his tone dispassionate but Kuroo can clearly see the spark in his eyes.

Kuroo’s smile gets wider. “And you’re Tsukishima Kei”

For only a second, surprise passes through Tsukishima’s face, then he pulls a neutral expression.

Not letting him speak, Kuroo moves into his space. “When you’re done with your practice, find me,” he suggests, his voice normal but his hand covering Tsukishima’s shoulder.

As a shiver passes through Tsukishima’s body, Kuroo smirks.

_So…he isn’t the only one interested._

Letting him go he gives Tsukishima a look over his shoulder. “And nice to meet you too, brat”

Behind him Kuroo can almost feel Tsukishima’s glare, but it doesn’t dampen his mood. It can’t!

After all, Kuroo has a feeling that this training camp is by far, going to be the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Kuroo and Tsukki playing in Japan's national team was haunting for quite a while, just had to write it :D


End file.
